


You Messed Up

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Hatred, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Draco and Harry are together happily, everyone is excited for them except for Lucius, who would do anything to make his son realize that Harry Potter was the worst option for him.





	You Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a few fics with plots along this line and I really liked them but always wanted a few little things to change so I decided to write one for myself. Here it is! Thank you for reading!

 

"I love you." Draco smiled softly, rubbing his nose against Harry's who giggling. 

"I love you too," Harry admitted with a small blush, leaning forward to capture his boyfriend's lips on his own. 

"You're so adorable when you giggle like that." Draco teased, pulling Harry flush to him by his hips, smirking at the startled yelp Harry let out before laughing heartily as he wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. 

"Draco, what did I tell you about letting scum into my Manor?" Lucius snarled from the archway, sneering in disgust at the raven-haired filth that clung to his son like the gold digger Lucius knew he was. 

"Father please I-"

"Go say hello to your Mother, Draco," Lucius pulled his blank facial expression onto his face. 

"Father I-"

"NOW!" Lucius shouted, glaring at Potter while his son kissed his cheek before slowly walking further into the house to find his mother. 

"Lucius." Harry kept an emotionless mask on his face, his eyes lowered in respect. 

"Don't sully my name with your breath." Lucius stalked closer to him, glaring intensely. "Let us get one thing right, Potter." Lucius spat the name. "I hate you and I always will, I despise you and nothing you do will ever change that. You  _will_ end this fling with my son before I do. I will not let you touch a single Sickle of the Malfoy money. Draco can and will do much better than you." Lucius snarled, raising his hand and smirking after the Potter brat flinched and ducked his head. "You will do good to remember this and if you ever mention anything to my son I will ruin you before torturing you in the worst way possible." 

"Lucius, stop scaring him, Harry, come here my darling." Narcissa smiled lovingly at both her husband and her soon to be son-in-law if what her son told her a few minutes ago was anything to go by. 

"Hello, Narcissa." Harry accepted the hug hesitantly, tensing when the woman's arms tightened around him. 

"Cissa is fine Harry, let us migrate to the sitting room." Narcissa kissed Harry's cheek before taking her husband's arm, kissing him as well before leading all four of them towards the sitting room. 

When they all sat Draco stood and smiled at Harry with all the adoration and love he held for his lover. "I have something to say." Draco pulled Harry to stand with him, sending a nervous look to his parents before looking to Harry who smiled softly at him. "I love you, Harry, I have for a very long time and even when we met and you turned my hand away I was fascinated with you and not just because you were boy-hero." Draco and Harry chuckled. "You were loyal and you stood up for your friend, even if I didn't like him at the time." Draco paused and ran his thumb over one of Harry's knuckles. 

"No matter what anyone is Slytherin said I was always drawn to you and I had no doubt that somehow we were soulmates or we had been lovers in a past life." Draco continued. "I don't know what I could have possibly down to deserve you - I probably saved a million people in my past life." Harry chuckled and smiled impossibly brighter. "And if I could go back in time to when we first met I would relive my life all over if only to get to call you mine earlier in life." Draco hesitated before dropping to one knee. 

"You are my everything Harry and I want everyone to know." Draco pulled out a box from his coat, opening it slowly and presenting it to the silently crying man in front of him. "Will you be mine Harry, in name, soul, and love?" Draco asked, holding his breath. 

"Yes! YES! Yes, Draco!" Harry cried and slipped the ring onto his finger, jumping into Draco's open arms, forgetting the threat looming over him or the glaring eyes from across the room.  

\-----

**ONE MONTH LATER**

 

 

Harry didn't know if he should be jumping for joy or crying in despair. He looked down at the pregnancy test one last time, letting out a watery chuckle followed by a sob when the answer still hadn't changed. 

 

_Pregnant! Congratulations! You are three weeks along!_

 

Harry didn't know how Draco was going to react - or god forbid what Lucius would do - when everyone found out. He let out a sigh when he heard the door slam closed.  _Great, Draco is already upset, what if he doesn't want a baby?_ Harry thought to himself as he stood and stuffed the parchment into his pocket. 

"HARRY! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Draco shouted, his anger causing Harry to shiver in fear. 

Harry quickly met Draco in the front room, startled by the smell of alcohol on his fiance's breath and the overall disheveled look. "Draco are you-"

"Shut your trap!" Draco snarled, wand raised at Harry who froze, mentally making sure his wand was in his back pocket. "How could you?! I gave  _everything_ for you!" Draco breathed heavily through his nose. 

"Draco I don't know what you're t-"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT IT!" Draco growled and threw a lip-locking charm he made himself. Harry felt panic crawl up his spine, his eyes welling with tears the closer Draco got to him. "I asked you to marry me, and you turn your back on me and sleep with that blood traitor!" Draco accused. Harry tried to speak but the charm was still on him so nothing came out. "My father was right! I should have never even wasted my time with you." Draco shoved his wand away and stalked towards the door. "Be gone in an hour or I will kill you." Draco hissed before canceling the charm. 

"Draco! I didn't cheat! Pl-Please believe me!" Harry sobbed, taking in a shaky breath when the tip of a wand was pressed against his throat. 

"Say another word and I will not hesitate!" Draco threatened. 

"I'm pr-"

"Crucio!" Draco hissed in anger. "Stay away from me!" Draco warned before canceling the curse and slamming the door after him. 

Harry cried, sobbing into his hands while fearing for his unborn baby's life. After a few seconds of quivering on the floor, he shakily stood on jelly legs and quickly summoned his belongings, again falling and crying before calling for Dobby. 

"Yes Harry, Sir! Dobby serves yous!" Dobby answered quickly before stifling a scream when he took in his Master's condition. 

"Do-Dobby, please get me to-to Mu-"

"Yessir!" Dobby snapped his fingers to pack everything before he apparated them to the Hospital. Frantic minutes later and Harry was sitting in a hospital bed, two Medi-witches fussing around him, one checking the baby while the other checked his condition. 

"Good news, the baby is healthy and fine, a bit shook up but overall is very healthy." The tan Medi-witch with dark hair smiled sadly at him before turning to her working. 

"And you are going to be sore but you'll be okay. Do you want us to contact anyone specifically?" The witch asked hesitantly. 

"Severus Snape please." Harry fell limply back into the bed, tears brimming his eyes again as he was left alone in the room. He curled into a ball, wrapping his arms protectively around his stomach as he silently cried into his pillow. 

"Master be okaying?" Dobby asked worriedly, wringing his hands together in concern. 

"I'll be okay Dobby, eventually. Thank you Dobby, please don't worry about me. My baby and I will be okay." Harry wiped at his cheeks. "I don't want you to go back to the house, okay Dobby? Go to my old apartment and ready it for living in again." 

"Yes Harry, Sir." Dobby popped away just before Severus strode into the room, his robes billowing behind him like always, the familiarity bringing comfort to Harry. 

"Harry, would you like to explain why my husband's and I were interrupted during our throws of passion by a medi-witch of St. Mungo's?" Severus drawled sarcastically, frowning when Harry didn't laugh like he usually did but instead broke down into sobs again. "Harry, what's wrong?" Severus transfigured a chair before quickly sitting by the man's bed.  

Their friendship only grew when Harry had saved his life and over the past three years especially when Severus married the Weasley Twins. 

"I'm pr-preg-pregnant." Harry whimpered, clutching his shirt tighter. 

"That's good news Harry, I thought you wanted children," Severus asked confusedly. 

"I do I-" Harry turned and cried into the man's shoulder. 

"Draco doesn't know does he?" Severus asked, thinking that Harry was just emotional that he thought Draco wouldn't want the unborn child. 

"I tried to te-tell him." Harry whimpered again, pulling back to wipe at his cheeks hastily. 

"Explain." Severus wanted to wait until he got the full story before he made a decision on what to do. 

\-----

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

 

Draco was stopped from leaving the Ministry by his father's eagle. Draco summoned a treat for the bird before deciding to visit his mother and father instead of reading the letter. He quickly apparated to his home, confused when he found his father already waiting for him. 

"Did you read the letter?" Lucius asked emotionlessly, barely able to conceal his glee at the plan he was finally able to work out, and tonight was the time to start things. 

"No, I thought that speaking to you was a better alternative." Draco handed the letter back to his father who just nodded and beckoned him to follow. "What was the letter in reference to?" 

"Potter." Lucius spat his name. 

"Father, I told you that this conversation was done. I'm marrying him and that is final, nothing you can do will change that." Draco stated a hint of frustration seeping into his voice. 

"I know son, but I found some new information and it is exactly what I feared." Lucius played the concerned father as he sat down in his private office across from his son. 

"What father?" Draco asked tiredly. 

"I think maybe viewing the memories would explain it better." Lucius pushed his pensive filled with false memories to his son who hesitantly lowered himself in. 

Lucius watched with a smirk, he would get the scum out of his family if it was the last thing he would do and if he played his cards right then this plan would work. Soon enough Draco resurfaced, tears streaking down his cheeks, eyes rimmed red ass anger and anguish rolled off of him and his magic in waves. 

"How did you get these?" Draco asked through clenched teeth. 

"Surface mamories." Lucius supplied vaguely. 

"I don't understand....." Draco whispered, tears falling to the floor. 

"He lied to you Draco, to all of us." Lucius stood and settled down next to his son, pulling him onto his lap like he did when his son was younger. "It is okay Son, we can work through this." Lucius rubbed his son's back gently, mentally smirking as his plan unfolded beautifully. 

"I don't want to work through it! I want him to hurt the way he hurt me!" Draco shouted, standing up and pacing angrily. 

"Then that can be done," Lucius promised before casting tempus. "I believe it is getting late. Goodnight Draco." Lucius laughed maniacally when his son apparated away. He couldn't wait for his son to return. "Potter, I told you that you would regret trying to take my son away from me," Lucius smirked to himself before leaving to seek out his wife. 

\-----

Severus didn't know how to respond to the story. He believed his friend and was ashamed of his godson but he didn't think he could take sides in the matter, at least not completely. He wouldn't let his godson hurt Harry but he couldn't cut his godson out of his life either. 

"I'm s-sorry Sev, I ju-just..... I thought you'd know what I should do." Harry had settled down a few minutes earlier after drinking a modified calming draught for pregnant witches and wizards. 

"Come stay with us for a few days, I don't think you going back to your apartment is the best thing right now. The twins and I have more than enough room. We can work things out from there." Severus offered and after a few minutes of arguing Harry agreed. 

Severus flooed them back to his home and was met with two identical worried faces. "Thank god-"

"We were worried-"

"That you were hurt-"

"Or something else-"

"Because you didn't send-"

"Any letters or-"

"Floo us." 

"I was at the hospital, Harry was hurt." Severus pulled Harry into view of his husbands who immediately crowded closer to fuss and coo over him. "He is fine now." Severus pulled Harry into to sitting room where all four of them settled down. 

Severus sat with George at his side while Fred pulled Harry into his lap. Severus nearly laughed at the cooing, glad that his husbands got to see their longtime friend again. 

"Why were you-"

"At the hospital-"

"Little Harrykins." 

"Um....." Harry looked to Severus who just nodded. "I'm pregnant." Harry smiled a small smile to himself. Whoops, and hollers broke the calm silence and Severus winced at the loud sounds. 

"That's great Harry! You've always wanted your own kids!" Fred bounced Harry gently. 

"It really is Harry! But why were you at the hospital? A normal scan can alert you of that." George questioned. 

"Ummm..... I got into an argument with Draco and......" Harry looked to Severus who sighed softly. 

"My grandson crucioed Harry in a fit of anger when he believed that Harry had cheated, on him," Severus spoke up, tensing when both his husbands stared at Harry in horror. "Harry didn't get the chance to tell him of the news because of a lip-locking charm." 

\-----

Lucius couldn't help his good mood, his son returning to him and asking to stay home for a few days was the best thing to happen to him in a long time. He sat in his office, savoring two fingers of elven wine as more plans formed in his mind. He had to keep the Potter slut from his son in all ways. No letters, no floo calls, no meeting. 

"Lucius? Why are you still up, darling?" Narcissa asked from the doorway, yawning tiredly. 

"I couldn't sleep, love." Lucius smiled at his wife. She only hummed in understanding before venturing further into the room to sit on one of the many armchairs across from her husband. "Did my absence wake you?" 

"Not at all, just worrying over Draco." She looked saddened. "I still cannot wrap my head around how Harry could have done what he had done. He was always so devoted to Draco, I thought they were in love." 

"He was devoted to the gold that would come along with marrying into the Malfoy family." Lucius drawled. 

"On, no he wasn't. You can't be serious?" Narcissa laughed. "Lucius, Lucius he is the Lord of both Potter and Black." Narcissa looked to her husband confusedly. "He is by far richer than us, at first I had questioned Draco on his motives but he was just in love." 

"What do you mean? Draco was in line for the Black Lordship under you?" Lucius was confused, he sat up straighter, his wine forgotten as he looked to his wife expectedly. 

"Sirius left him as the sole Heir when he passed." Narcissa sighed sadly. "Then my great aunt was his paternal grandmother so he was already blood-related and then when he was born Sirius had blood adopted him as well. So he was second in line for the Black title after any of Sirius' children if he had so chosen to have any." Narcissa explained with a frown. "That poor child." 

"How long have you known this information?" Lucius felt an emotion akin to panic settle in his gut the more his wife talked. 

"About a year. Harry and I went out for lunch and tea. I asked him how he and Draco had been doing and he was just so happy. He had admitted that it was hard to come to the Manor because every time he saw you he remembered the night at the Department of Mysteries and how he had lost his Godfather. Darling, I told you this." Narcissa looked at him worriedly. 

"Yes, yes. You told me that he still was saddened by his Godfather's passing and something about muggles." Lucius hadn't really paid attention to his wife that night, more than angry that his son had told him whom he had been seeing. 

"Yes, poor child, he grew up with his Muggle relatives." Narcissa seemed to grow angry after a few seconds. "They were abusive, treated Harry worse than Abraxas treated your house elves." Narcissa stood and kissed her husband's cheek before wishing him good night and leaving. 

Lucius immediately flooed to the Ministry. A hurried walk to the archives he summoned everything about Harry Potter. He quickly scanned file after file until he saw a large one from only a year before.  _Closed Trail_. "Why would there be a closed trial?" Lucius asked himself before opening the file. 

 

_Muggle Uncle and Aunt found guilty of child abuse, attempted murder, neglect and starving a child._

 

He froze. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He pulled a picture from the file and felt his mouth go dry. It was of Potter's body. Scars and burns, words and bruises married his body, overlapping until only small patches of skin hadn't been scarred. 

 

_Healer Burns found evidence of years of starvation and even more years of physical and sexual abuse. The larger scars on his arms and back correlate with belt buckles and the long and thin scars are from that of lashings. Both could be dated back to when the victim was just a few years of age, no older than four. The starvation could be dated back to around the age of five or six. Cigar burns left scarring all over his body from his legs up to his collar. His lungs were even punctured many times as a child._

_"There are over 24 fractures that were never treated and over 30 breaks. The victim's bones were brittle and weak." Healer Burns stated. "His growth had been stunted from lack of nutrition and I believe his living conditions may have only added to this. Until the age of eleven, he had been living in the cupboard under the stairs and was forced into manual labor around the house." Healer Burns explained sadly. "He was responsible for dusting all the rooms, sweeping and scrubbing the floors. Cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner and anything else his Muggle relatives wanted. He weeded mowed, cut and trimmed the year and even had to care for the garden. He did all the laundry in the household. He was forced to paint the whole house, inside and out. The victim had much more "chores" to do a day and if everything wasn't completed by the time his Uncle had gotten home he was punished with a beating and prolonged isolation and starvation. One incident was a cruel two weeks."_

 

Lucius couldn't even finish the first page. He felt sick. He banished all the files back to their places before leaving. 

\-----

Harry lay in one of the guest rooms, his body aching as he finally relaxed. He felt cold, alone and sad. He let himself cry, cry for his unborn child, his lost lover and for himself. He cried for Cedric, for Sirius, for his parents, and for Remus. He cried from all his friend's he had lost and all the damage that had taken place since he had entered the magical world. 

He fell into a restless sleep, his body curled up around his still flat stomach. 

\-----

Lucius barged into son's room, harshly pulling the blankets off of his son to wake him up. 

"Dad? Wh-What are you doing? What time is it?" Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

"Draco, you need to listen to me. What do you know about Potter's home life?" 

Draco sat up, too tired to really think about his father's question. "Not much, he didn't like talking about it. All I knew was that Black had promised to take him away from it after fifth year I think it was. Harry said that they had all their things ready, for Black to be pardoned but that Black was killed a few days before their appointment with Amelia Bones." Draco yawned. "Why do you ca-care?" Draco yawned again. 

"I've made a mistake Draco." Lucius felt like everything he knew was falling apart around him. 

"No, Dad, I did. I let him here, I purposed to him when all he wanted was our money." Draco growled. 

"Draco I, I lied." 

"What?" Draco narrowed his eyes at his father. 

"The memories were fake. I-I thought that that was all he wanted b-but Draco I-"

"Are you telling me that I- that I-" Draco stilled, tears dripping down his face as he gasped. "I crucioed him." Draco raised his hand to his mouth. "He said he didn't cheat, that-that-" Draco flew from his bed, struggling to dress as he stumbled out of the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, if you don't mind, comment your country down in the comments! I'm curious to see where my readers are from!


End file.
